Update Notes: February 24, 2005
>> Publish 13 (Publish 13.1) Galactic Civil War (GCW) and Temporary Enemy Flags (TEF) * The Galactic Civil War (GCW) will be heating up as players fight for control of the planets. The system is broken into two major components. The introduction of an improved flagging system for factionally aligned players (redesign of "Temporary Enemy Flags" - TEFs: they no longer make players vulnerable to PvP without declaring faction) and the introduction of a GCW tracking system that allows players to battle over planets and win control of cities for their faction. Click here to read the document on these changes and don't forget to check out the FAQ! Group Friendly Looting * Group Looting in Star Wars is a variety of methods for how players in Star Wars Galaxies can distribute loot. These systems will allow the group leader to determine what type of looting system his group will use. Click here to read all about the changes to group looting as we know it. Player Event Perks * Every week there are a many player-run events held across the galaxy. These events can be anything from PvP tourneys and role-playing events to murder mysteries or dance parties. To help players more easily run these events, the Event Team has been working on some special tools and perks. Click here to read more about the Player Event Perks. Force Sensitive * The Phase 4 version of Captain Sarguillo in the Village of Aurilia will now grant his second quest to players who had already worked for him in a previous instance of Phase 4. Server Fixes * Improved Server Stability * Fixes for crashing to desktop * Optimizations to water code to improve client performance. Water detail control currently does nothing. Veteran Rewards * If you have triggered more than one veteran reward at the same time, the announcement will remind you that you need to claim the first reward before the second will be offered. * The command /claimVeteranReward will now bring up the choices for the new veteran rewards, in addition to the Sorosuub. This will also fix an issue where players choose the option to be reminded in a week for rewards and they change their mind but have to wait out the week, now players can type /claimVeteranReward to reinitiate the process. * Anti Decay Kits will now reset the item it is being used on to maximum hitpoints. Items that have already had Anti Decay applied will also be reset to maximum hitpoints. Combat * Fixed a bug where a dead or incapacitated person could shutdown a factional base before it blew up. * Removed insta-deathblows. * Made incapacitation work if you are feigning death. Space * Changed escort ship on Rori rebel story mission so that it highlights as an ally. * Fixed plasma conduit repair bug. UI * New mouse button behavior in modeless test interfaces: ** Single left-click selects object when the button is released ** Double left-click now selects object and causes default action ** Single right-click selects object and brings up the context menu when the button is released ** Pressing a mouse button down in the scene to move the camera no longer deselects the object; however, by default, clicking quickly in the scene will deselect the current target. * Using commands targeted by name now works for targets on vehicles and mounts. * The UI hud effectors will no longer override opacity. UI elements will appear at 100% opacity instead of 80%. * Fixed a issue players were experiencing when they didn't have a target and typed an action. * Ground radar optimizations/fixes. * "Turn strafes" switch now works properly on "New MMORPG (EQ2 style)" keymap. * Hovering over a blip on the radar will display tooltip info about the blip. * Removed extra popup windows when clicking on friendly players. Musician / Entertainer / Dancer * Fixed /stopwatch/stoplisten canceling buffs out. * Entertainer mind wound healing has been toned down. There is still a twice as much gain in experience for healing mind wounds than there was prior to Publish 13.0. Harvesting / Resources * There will no longer be a penalty to harvesting while in a group. Instead, there will now be a 20% harvesting bonus if you are in a group and at least one group member is within 64m of you when you harvest. If there is a Ranger present in your group and is within 64m of you, the group harvesting bonus will be 30% for you when you harvest. If there is a Master Ranger present in your group and is within 64m of you, the group harvesting bonus will be 40%. * Creatures will now yield more milk after being successfully milked. * Its been a bountiful season. The success chances of getting mollusks and crustaceans while shellfish harvesting has been increased. Expect to see higher yields from your shellfish harvesting! * Searching a creature lair will have a higher chance of finding eggs as well as a lower chance of finding nothing or finding a jar of bugs. You might also want to try searching the lair again; there might be a chance you missed something! * Increased the amount of resources spawned, so that rare resources will be slightly more common. Structures * Fixed the lack of an "hour" suffix in the residency renewal statement. * Fixed housing maintenance so it now works properly. * Fixed an issue where if you drop a bag in a house, leave the house, and come back later, and open the bag, you don't see the contents of the bag until you pick it up. New Players * A single-waypoint mode is active for new players. This mode is selectable via the waypoint tab in the datapad. Single waypoint mode keeps only one player waypoint active. Spawn * Fixed problem with mission lairs disappearing Chat * Numpad keys turned off for non-modal chat, except for NumLock and Enter. ** If a non-numpad key is mapped to a function it will still go to chat for non-modal. ** Modal chat will turn off functionality while chatting * CTRL+R reply functionality works across game servers. Inventory * Fixed inventory flicker when you add or remove objects from the inventory. Misc * Fixed problem that can cause the stomach not to empty. * Reduce the stomach empty time for a full stomach to 30 minutes. Category:Updates